Let it Snow
Let it Snow is the tenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot It is winter on Sodor, and Thomas and Gordon are waiting to be tasked with a special job at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Gordon thinks he will be the Rescue Express Engine, but the Fat Controller assures the big engine that he will not be needing an express. Both Thomas and Gordon are told that they must go to Misty Island and collect Hill, Sea, and Jobi logs for Farmer McColl to build a shelter for his animals. Soon, the two engines are on Misty Island. At the Logging Station, the Logging Locos are having fun with logs as Gordon and Thomas puff in. Bash and Dash welcome their visitors to their "Winter Wonderland". Gordon sniffs and tells them that it cannot be a "Winter Wonderland", as there is no snow. The Logging Locos go on to tell Gordon that to encourage snow, they need to sing the Misty Island Snow Song. The Logging Locos explain their song to Thomas, who is eager to put the song to the test. Gordon thinks it is nonsense, but Thomas is sure that it will work. Thomas leaves Gordon by the Misty Island Tunnel, and heads to the hill, where he stays very still - but nothing happens. Thomas returns to grumpy Gordon, who asks if Thomas had collected the hill logs. Thomas tells the big engine that he can do that later, and heads to the seashore. Once there, Thomas waits patiently, but again nothing happens. Thomas returns to Gordon, who asks if he collected the sea logs, to which Thomas replies that he can collect them later. Thomas whooshes off to the Logging Station. Once there, the Logging Locos instruct Thomas to sing the song again. He does, but there is still no snow. Then Gordon arrives, and Thomas feels sad and realises there is no time to waste. Together, Thomas and Gordon race to the hill to collect some hill logs. Next, they chuff to the seashore where they collect sea logs. Lastly, they head back to the Logging Station where Jobi logs are loaded onto their flatbed. After collecting all of the wood, Gordon races back to Sodor. The Logging Locos are sad that their song did not work and apologise to Thomas. Then, Thomas spies a snowflake falling from the sky. Soon, it is snowing steadily, and Thomas chases after Gordon to show him. He catches up with Gordon, and the pair sing the Misty Island Snow Song. When they arrive back at the Logging Station, it is snowing again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Ol' Wheezy (does not speak) * Hee-Haw (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Island of Sodor * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Maithwaite * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station * Misty Island Seashore Trivia * The episode's title comes from the song "Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!" by Vaughn Monroe. * This is the last episode to have Christopher Skala involved in production. * The episode was renarrated for UK DVDs to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays." In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * Merry Winter Wish DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set US/Malaysia * Merry Christmas, Thomas! GER * The Winter-Workshop-Party THA * Spencer the Grand (Thai DVD) CHN * Happy Hiro (Chinese DVD) * Merry Christmas Thomas (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:LetitSnowtitlecard.png|Title card File:LetitSnowNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:LetitSnowRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:LetitSnowGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card File:LetItSnow1.png File:LetItSnow2.png|Toby and James File:LetItSnow3.png File:LetItSnow4.png File:LetItSnow5.png|Thomas, Gordon, Harold, and Captain File:LetItSnow6.png File:LetItSnow7.png File:LetItSnow8.png File:LetItSnow9.png File:LetItSnow10.png File:LetItSnow11.png|Harold File:LetItSnow12.png File:LetItSnow13.png File:LetItSnow14.png File:LetItSnow15.png File:LetItSnow16.png File:LetItSnow17.png File:LetItSnow18.png|Jobi logs File:LetItSnow19.png File:LetItSnow20.png File:LetItSnow21.png File:LetItSnow22.png File:LetItSnow23.png File:LetItSnow24.png File:LetItSnow25.png File:LetItSnow26.png|Bash and Dash File:LetItSnow27.png|Ferdinand File:LetItSnow28.png File:LetItSnow29.png File:LetItSnow30.png File:LetItSnow31.png File:LetItSnow32.png File:LetItSnow33.png File:LetItSnow34.png File:LetItSnow35.png File:LetItSnow36.png File:LetItSnow37.png File:LetItSnow38.png File:LetItSnow39.png File:LetItSnow40.png File:LetItSnow41.png File:LetItSnow42.png File:LetItSnow43.png File:LetItSnow44.png File:LetItSnow45.png File:LetItSnow46.png File:LetItSnow47.png File:LetItSnow48.png File:LetItSnow49.png File:LetItSnow50.png File:LetItSnow51.png File:LetItSnow52.png File:LetItSnow53.png File:LetItSnow54.png File:LetItSnow55.png File:LetItSnow56.png File:LetItSnow57.png File:LetItSnow58.png File:LetItSnow59.png File:LetItSnow60.png File:LetItSnow61.png File:LetItSnow62.png File:LetItSnow63.png File:LetItSnow64.png File:LetItSnow65.png File:LetItSnow66.png File:LetItSnow67.png File:LetItSnow68.png File:LetItSnow69.png File:LetItSnow70.png File:LetItSnow71.png File:LetItSnow72.png File:LetItSnow73.png File:LetItSnow74.png File:LetItSnow75.png|Hill logs File:LetItSnow76.png File:LetItSnow77.png File:LetItSnow78.png File:LetItSnow79.png File:LetItSnow80.png File:LetItSnow81.png File:LetItSnow82.png File:LetItSnow83.png File:LetItSnow84.png File:LetItSnow85.png File:LetItSnow86.png File:LetItSnow87.png File:LetItSnow88.png File:LetItSnow89.png File:LetItSnow90.png File:LetItSnow92.png File:LetItSnow93.png File:LetItSnow94.png File:LetItSnow95.png File:LetItSnow96.png File:LetItSnow97.png File:LetItSnow98.png File:LetItSnow99.png File:LetItSnow100.png File:LetItSnow101.png File:LetItSnow102.png File:LetItSnow103.png File:LetItSnow104.png File:LetitSnow2.jpg File:LetitSnow31.jpg File:LetitSnow32.jpg File:LetitSnow35.jpg File:LetitSnow36.jpg File:LetitSnow55.png File:LetitSnow56.jpg File:LetitSnow57.jpg File:LetitSnow58.jpg File:LetitSnow59.jpg File:LetitSnow60.jpg File:LetitSnow61.jpg File:LetitSnow62.jpg Episode File:Let it Snow - British Narration|UK narration File:Let It Snow - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes